An example of a biosensor measuring device employing a biosensor will be illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7. A measuring device 1 is provided with a sensor insertion slot 3 in which a biosensor 2 is inserted, an operation button 4 for performing various operations, and a display means 5 for displaying various kinds of information such as a measurement result and time. A storage part 7 for a battery 6 is provided on the reverse face, and the battery 6 is fixed in a state in which the battery 6 is pushed to a contact point 9 by a back cover 8. Inside the measuring device 1, a measuring part comprising a converting means for converting an electrical resistance value of the liquid to be examined (sample) obtained by the biosensor 2 to a characteristic value (such as a blood sugar level) of the liquid to be examined, a storage means for the characteristic value, and a calculating means for performing various arithmetical operations such as an average value calculation based on a value stored in the storage means or the characteristic value obtained by measurement, a control means of the display means 5, and the like are provided by being formed on a printed board (not shown).
The biosensor 2 is provided with a counter electrode 11 and a measuring electrode 12, leads 13 and 14 connected thereto, and an insulating layer 15 on the surface of a substrate 10 as shown in FIG. 8. A reactive layer (not shown) including enzyme and a mediator (electron acceptor) is formed so as to cover the counter electrode 11 and the measuring electrode 12. The surface of the substrate 10 is sequentially covered with a spacer 17 which has a U-shaped notch part 16 at a section corresponding to the measuring electrode 12, and a cover 19 has an air vent 18 communicating with the notch part 16 of the spacer 17. The substrate 10, the spacer 17, and the cover 19 are attached to one another, thereby constructing the biosensor 2. Numeral 20 denotes an attaching end to be attached to the measuring device 1, and numeral 20a denotes a projection part for preventing an inverse insertion of the biosensor 2 to the measuring device 1. Therefore, in a state in which the attaching end 20 of the biosensor 2 is attached to the measuring device 1, when liquid to be examined (sample) drops to the end of the biosensor 2, the liquid to be examined is led onto the counter electrode 11 and the measuring electrode 12 through the notch part 16 by capillary action, and the air on the counter electrode 11 and the measuring electrode 12 is discharged from the air vent 18.
After measurement, the characteristic value obtained by the converting means of the measuring device 1 is displayed on the display means 5.
The output of the measurement result is performed only by a display by the display means 5 in the biosensor measuring device 1 of the above-described construction. However, when a user is a weak-sighted person, for example, it is difficult to confirm the display.
A measuring device as shown in FIG. 9 is invented as a countermeasure for the problem. In FIG. 9, the same reference numerals as those shown in FIG. 6 denote the same components. A voice output part 21 is provided on the surface of the measuring device 1 in addition to the display means 5, and a voice output means for announcing a characteristic value or various kinds of information by voice is provided inside the measuring device 1, besides the measuring part (both of them not shown).
However, in the above-described construction, the measuring device becomes expensive because all the parts from measurement to voice output are built in the measuring device. When plural users require the voice output, for example, each person is required to have the expensive device. Further, when the voice output part has a breakdown, the whole device has to be repaired and exchanged, resulting in inconvenience for a user.